


finding the man in glitter

by lovell_snowM



Category: Shadow Hunters - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: a forgotten night and a hangover filled with flashbacks
Kudos: 3





	finding the man in glitter

when alec opened his eyes it was to the blinding light of the bathroom window. he sat up and groaned. he looked around with a pounding head ache only to relise that it wasn't his own bathroom he was in. he stood up from where he was laying on the entier night and looked at the mirror at his own reflection. his hair was a mess and was sticking out at odd angles. there was odd marks on his face because he was laying on his own jacket as a pillow and there was the odd taste of alcohol in his mouth. with a sigh he washed his face and walked out of the bathroom and only then relised that he was in jace's apartment when he came face to face with simon in his batman boxers sitting on the counter drinking coffee with jace cooking breakfast.  
"morning" simon said way to happy for the morning greeting in alec's point of view  
"hmmm" alec hummed sitting next to him and hidding his face in his hands  
"hang over?" jace asked   
"yeah" alec mumbled jace poured his a cup of coffee and placed it infront of him.  
"you did see that i was laying on your bathroom floor right?" alec asked after drinking half the coffee in hiss cup  
"we tried to move you but...." simon trailed off  
"but what?" alec asked simon looked at jace over the rim of the mug he was drinking out of  
"you kept mumbling about some sparkly man and a chairman miaw" jace said while trying to hold back his laugh  
"oh god" alec groaned  
"thats what you said he looked like" simon said and jace broke out laughing  
"not funny" alec muttere a light blush coloring his cheeks  
"it was" jace said between its of laughter  
"what happened last night?" alec asked   
"well we all went to izzy's party and then half was through you disapeared" jace said  
"clary said she saw you leaving after some guy who was wearing a black treanch coat and with purple spiked hair" simon said with an amused smile  
"i... woudn't... i didn't, did i?" alec said surprised  
"you did. you then came barging in here muttering about meeting your soul mate this sparkly guy or what ever" jace said while placing plates of pancake in front of them  
"what do you remember from last night?" simon asked while they were eating   
"i don't know. you guys dragging me to the party..... drinking i guess.... then..." he trailed off when he remembered the guy. he remembered how he was so lost in the green gold eyes of the gorgous man. how he was compeled to touch his sinful golden skin. how he just wanted to tug on his spiked back hair and how much he wanted to taste the mans plump pink lips. but most of all he remembered how the man had approched him and how they chatted for a few minutes till the man gave him a note and walked out of the party.  
alec quickly got up and started searching his pockets jace and simon looked at eachother before looking at alec like he lost his mind. alec yelled and jumped when he found the pice of paper in his pocket.  
"what is it?" asked jace looking at him with amusement  
"the guy he gave me a note" alec said and pulled it out of his pocket and unfolded it  
'taki's dinner 20 minutes'  
"he asked to meet me at taki's dinner" alec stated  
"yeah so?" jace asked with a bored expression  
"you don't get it jace. that guy he was.... magical. i need to find him" alec said helplessly looking from jace to simon  
"magical really?" jace asked  
"okay alec. we help you find him, what are you going to say to him when you do?" simon asked  
"i don't know i'll think about it once we find him. come on jace you've been whining about me not having a boyfriend since forever help me find one" alec pleaded  
"okay what ever" jace said  
"YES! now lets go" alec said starting to head to the door  
"wait hold on there lover boy you need to shower and brush your teeth you smell" simon said taking alec back to the bathroom and giving him a spare tooth brush.  
"hey have you guys seen my phone?" alec asked they both shacked there head and simon closed the door on him.

an hour later they where down town in a small dinner called takis. they walked in and sat in a booth when a waiter came to wait on them. she took one look at them and squeeled  
"alec, twice and one say. " the waitress said in her peppy voice  
"so i was here today?" alec asked eggerly  
"ofcoures. well not today last night or yesterday i don't know i've been on my feet for almost 12 hours. any ways you were with your handsome friend what was his name ....oh yeah magnus" she said  
"that's his name. his name is magnus" alec said happily   
"yeah thats what i just said. are you okay?" the waitress asked worridly  
"yeah i'm fine its just that i don't usually drink and i kinda drunk last night and i balcked out last night. i don't remember what happened. did you by chance know what we were talking about or where we went after coming here?" alec asked  
"some thing about a bar. he was talking about what was its name..... " she trailed of thinking.  
"was it that one?" asked simon pointing to the poster that was on the diners window.  
"yeah it was that one " she said smiling and alec was out the door the next second with his brother and his brothers boy friend on his heel.  
after running for a few blocks alec stopped at the familiar door of the hunters moon. he walked in and looked around when memories of the night before started coming to him.  
playing and being tricked to lose to magnus at the pool table. drinking magnus's favorite martini at the bar. hearing about how many ex's magnus had and talking about the insecurities he has always had of having no experience. and also how magnus had soothed him with a brush of there fingers and a gentle kiss.   
"hey tall dark and handsome" called the bartender breaking him out of his train of thought. he turned to her and she pulled out a napkin and wrote down on it.  
"that's his adress" she said and slid it over to him  
"how did you....?" he trailed off  
"oh and i belive this is yours" she added giving him his phone. he stood there frozen and confused  
"GO!" she said throwing a straw at him with a nod alec bolted out of there pushing past jace and simon who cursed and stoped following him.  
he ran to the adress she gave him which was only a few blocks away and got into the apartment. and took the stairs to the third floor unable to wait for the elivatior. when he got to the apartment he stoped and patted him self down. he took a deep breath befor knocking on thr door. the door opened and there stood....  
"magnus...?" alec breathed out  
"alexander" magnus said in the same breathy tone  
"magnus i..." he started but the next thing he knows he was being pulled into the apartment being held against the door and kissed with in the inch of his life.  
"what ever your going to say i don't care i like you and i always go after what i like" magnus whispered against his lips  
"i was g-going to a-ask you out to dinner" alec stuttered he could feel magnus smirk before kissing him again. jace and simon went to izzy's apartment that night for dinner only to be bombarded with question about alecs where abouts but they only smirked and looked at eachother.


End file.
